Santa Baby
by kruly
Summary: Danny still wants to see Mindy's sexy Santa Baby dance, so Mindy gives him a private show. future fic.


They're pajama-clad and cuddled in her bed watching Love Actually on her laptop, her back pressed against Danny's chest as he plays with a wayward tendril of her hair and asks, trying to sound casual, "Hey, Min? Remember that year you had that whole sex trap to try and get that lawyer from our building," he refused to say Cliff's name, "to kiss you at the Christmas party?"

Mindy looks away from Hugh Grant as she buries her face in the crook of her arm and groans, "Oh yeah. God, that was pathetic."

Danny smiles and lays a kiss on her cheek. "No, it was cute. A little desperate maybe."

"Ugh."

"What, with the ignoring him when he walked in to the party. And the," his voice trails off, like he's forgotten what comes next. "Huh. I can't remember-what was step 2 again?"

"The sexy Santa Baby dance?" she offers helpfully.

He snaps his fingers. "Oh yeah! That was it." She nods and turns her attention back to the film. His hand drops from her hair and begins running across her shoulders. "I don't suppose you still remember the dance…?"

"Mm, I don't think so," she says off-hand. His hand falls lower, running purposefully over her hip when she realizes what he's asking. "Oh! You mean you want me...?"

"I mean, if you wanted to…" He interrupts, slightly bashful, but his eyes hint at his desire.

She pauses the movie and sits up, turning to face him with narrowed eyes. "If I recall correctly, you said that song was sexist against Santa."

He shrugs. "People change."

She rolls her eyes before staring at him thoughtfully. She bites her lip at the lust in his eyes and jumps out of bed with an "Okay!" and running to her closet. "Just give me a minute!" she calls as she disappears.

Danny sits back against the headboard, excited, and makes himself comfortable. He alternates between pulling the blankets to his waist and tossing them aside for a minute, before settling on them drawn up to his knees, and waits.

And waits.

And then, when he thinks he can't wait a second longer…he waits some more.

Finally, he rubs a hand over the back of his neck and calls, "Mindy? You okay back there?" as he feels the slight tug of sleep on his eyelids. _Jesus, what's taking so long_? he wonders.

"Almost ready!" comes her muffled response, and he sighs, knowing from experience that could mean anything from five minutes to another half hour. To busy himself, he hits play and resumes watching Love Actually, groaning when it immediately starts up the intense sex scene between Laura Linney and the guy from her office. _Where the hell is Mindy_?

Just then Mindy appears in the doorway wearing a red silk chemise, red stilettos and a Christmas hat on top her long, freshly curled locks. Danny sits up even straighter and pushes the blanket aside. "Wow," he says, stunned, and for a few moments that's all he can say. Mindy bobs up and down with a wide grin before striking a sexy pose in the doorway. "You like it?"

"Yeah," he replies breathily. "Come here," he gestures toward the bed, but she shakes her head and pulls out her cell phone, starting the music. Using it as a fake microphone she begins mouthing along, singing along with Eartha Kitt's sultry tones.

_Santa baby,_

_Just slip a sable under the tree_

_For me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby_

She slinks around, rubbing against the furniture and walls in a way that's slightly awkward but a lot hot. Danny's eyes remain glued to her, stuck on the sight of her sitting on the edge of the plush white armchair in the corner of her room and sliding a hand from her neck to her chest and lower, lower, lower... She pops up from the chair, and, in a trance, he jumps up with her, practically drooling. He starts to step off the bed but she shakes her head at him, crossing over to stand in front of him and push him back onto the bed. She glances down and notices the growing bulge in his pants as she continues, dancing in front of him.

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good,_

_if you check off my Christmas list_

She touches a hand to Danny's chest and he uses the opportunity to pull her into his lap, her phone dropping to the bed as she places her legs on either side of him and places her hands on his shoulders. She leans forward to catch his lips with hers in a heated kiss, his hands running across her back and forcing her closer so that his hardness, making sure she feels him. "Fuck, Mindy," he whispers against her lips. "You're so fucking hot."

She breaks the kiss and leans back slightly, smiling at the smeared red lipstick on his lips as she removes the Santa hat and places it on his head, kissing his nose and then mouthing,

_So hurry down the chimney tonight _


End file.
